


Two Idiots Falling in Love

by reynxx



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, GD is so cute, GTOP, M/M, Romance, TOP is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynxx/pseuds/reynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun loves to spoil Jiyong. They went on dates, watched late night movies, had weekend sleepovers, held hands, and even sometimes hugged each other.</p><p>But no, this two idiots are not dating. Not officially, Jiyong thought.</p><p>(Well, not yet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Idiots Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever GTOP/TG/Topnyong fanfic. Oh my god, I haven't published anything for the last 2 years and this two are so lovely to not publish. These are just my delusions(lol) on how TG teases each other.
> 
> And also Seungri is Seungri just because it's confusing.

Seunghyun _loves_ to spoil Jiyong. He would pay for every meal, starting from small bars, sushi nights and even fancy candle light dinner. He would pay for every movie ticket on Sunday afternoon plus the popcorn and snacks. Seunghyun even gives Jiyong gifts from small silly teddy bears, earrings and necklaces, designer clothes and even those super pricey paintings. Oh and also those designer chairs, Seunghyun loves them very much that he buys Jiyong the exact same one. At first it was just Seunghyun casually pays because he was older, but later on it has become a habit. A habit that he doesn't want to stop.

It wasn't because Jiyong can't pay for the bills, fucking hell that guy has more money than Seunghyun. It's because Seunghyun refused even when Jiyong insisted. Jiyong would make this pouty face when Seunghyun refused, pretending to be mad, but Seunghyun would just laugh and say,

"Next time you could pay."

Indicating there would always be a next time. (And for your information, Seunghyun would always pay the next times).

Jiyong then gave up insisting and would let Seunghyun pay everything and accept every gift that Seunghyun gives. Jiyong also gives Seunghyun gifts sometimes, designer clothes and also accessories. (But not as much as Seunghyun gives him)

But no, no they are not dating. _Not officially_ , Jiyong thought to himself. They look like they're dating but Seunghyun never confessed. They went on dates, watched late night movies at Seunghyun's home, had weekend sleepovers, they hold hands (but it was just Seunghyun being playful), and sometimes Seunghyun hugs Jiyong when he's drunk. But no, they aren't dating (although Jiyong had always dreamt they were). Plus Jiyong's too scared to ask, he feels this connection between them and sometimes he feels that Seunghyun has special feelings for him but another time Seunghyun would just act natural and brush it off. Moreover he doesn't even know if Seunghyun is gay or not. Clearly Seunghyun knows that Jiyong is gay because Jiyong has dated a couple of guys in the past which never went well. That just makes Jiyong more afraid that Seunghyun is only playing the role of a hyung to him, keeping him safe and happy after all the mistreating his past boyfriends done.

Seunghyun on the other hand has this hidden agenda from all of his actions towards Jiyong. He simply just wants to see Jiyong smile. Because every time he paid or give Jiyong gifts, Jiyong would smile so wide with his perfect white teeth and say,

"Thank you, hyung!"

With a happy tone. Seunghyun swear if he could, he would lock up Jiyong just for his personal pleasure.

Seunghyun would easily make a fool of himself just to see Jiyong's angelic laugh. Truly much _much_ more beautiful than any painting that Seunghyun had ever seen. Jiyong would sometimes cover his mouth with the back of his hands when he laughs and Seunghyun would casually smile and grabbed Jiyong's hand and say,

"Don't,"

And butterflies would storm in Jiyong's stomach. Jiyong would then put his hand down and smiled sheepishly at Seunghyun.

Seunghyun is aware of their ambiguous relationship but then again he was too afraid to bring it up. He's far too scared of rejection. What if Jiyong doesn't see him that way? What if they would grow apart if Jiyong rejected? Honestly, Seunghyun thinks about everything too much, but this is his precious Jiyong we're talking about.

Truly, they're just two idiots in love.

But Seunghyun isn't all that nice to Jiyong. He would sometimes tease Jiyong just like how they both tease their maknae, Seungri. Seunghyun is just childish; he would tease the hell out of Seungri but would get mad if he was the one who got teased. Like that one time when Seunghyun filmed Seungri showering and he got mad later on when Seungri did the same thing to him. Jiyong thinks Seunghyun is just a 5 year old stuck in a hot grown man body.

Like today, in a cold winter Sunday afternoon, Jiyong asked Seunghyun to accompany him to watch ‘Finding Dory’. It wasn't quite his cup of tea, but Seunghyun went anyway fighting over the super cold weather. And surely he didn't regret a thing coming all the way here, what he saw was priceless (no, not the movie), Kwon Jiyong just cried watching the first 30 minutes of a child movie. Seunghyun couldn't laugh any harder when they exited the theater,

"Oh my god... Jiyong," Seunghyun pauses as he nearly fell with hands on his aching stomach, " _Fucking hell_ Jiyong,"

"What?!" Jiyong pouts as he rubs his red swollen eyes. He ended up crying the entire movie.

"What are you, five?!" Seunghyun wipes off a tear from the corner of his eyes as he kept laughing, "Truly you never cease to amaze me."

"It was sad! I liked Finding Nemo when I was little!" Jiyong half shouted as he become more and more annoyed at Seunghyun's laugh.

"Oh! Oh wait," Seunghyun hold his laugh as he reach his pocket and took out his phone, "I have to capture this epic moment."

And _click_ goes the camera.

"What?!" Jiyong reached for Seunghyun's phone but Seunghyun held his phone high so Jiyong couldn't reach it, "Gimme that!!" Jiyong shouted as he cursed how short he was.

Seunghyun stopped as he kept his phone high up, "Make me." he taunted.

" _Fuck you_ ," Jiyong cursed under his breath.

"Aah this would be a great Instagram post, tell me which filter should I choose?" Seunghyun playfully touched the share button to Instagram and swipe through the filters.

"Don't you dare!!" Jiyong pulled Seunghyun's arm but it didn't budge, as Seunghyun almost touched the post button Jiyong halted, "Wait!!"

Seunghyun glanced at Jiyong as he gave the shorter man a playful grin, "Yes Jiyong?"

Jiyong bit his bottom lip as he looked up at the taller man, "Hyung please give me the phone," Jiyong pleaded.

"Please?" Jiyong added as he bat his eye.

"Hmm, no."

Jiyong sighed as he looked down for a moment,

" _Oppa_ , please?" he gave his best smile to Seunghyun.

Seunghyun fell silent as he turned away feeling a blush crept his face, "You gotta stop doing that for fuck's sake," he tossed Jiyong his phone, "Just because you asked nicely."

"Yeay thank you!" Jiyong cheered as he touched the delete button smiling sheepishly at his victory. He then gave back his hyung’s phone.

"Come on, I'm cold," Seunghyun said as he grabbed Jiyong by the hand, "Wanna watch some movies at home?"

"Yes please!! I'm picking the movie again!" Jiyong smiled as he was pulled away Seunghyun. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened Snapchat. Jiyong then took a photo of their movie ticket and added the caption 'Date with oppa' with some love emojis as decoration. He smiled as he posted it on ‘my story’.

Jiyong then took a video of Seunghyun's back as they walk in the snow and added the caption 'Oppa' with arrows pointing at Seunghyun. "I'm posting you on my Snapchat story okay?" He asked for his hyung's permission before he posted it.

Seunghyun looked at the video and nodded, "Sure," he agreed as Jiyong touched the post button. Just as he was posting it, a message notification popped,

_'I miss you, please reply.'_

It said. Seunghyun narrowed his eyes at the sender but he didn't know who it was.

"Who's that?" Seunghyun’s eyebrow arched as he asked.

"Huh? Oh!" Jiyong quickly dismissed the message, "Just my ex..." he sighed. Hoping that Seunghyun doesn’t get the wrong idea.

Seunghyun gave an inaudible ‘Oh’ as he continues to walk, "What's his problem? And which ex are we talking about here?"

Jiyong put back his phone on his pocket and hurried to follow Seunghyun, "You make me sound like a playboy," he hit Seunghyun's back lightly earning a groan from the older man, "Hmm, my last year ex I think... he apparently went to my exhibition last time and asked for my contact from the staffs, they didn't give him though, but these past few weeks he started messaging me and I don't even know where he got my number."

Seunghyun didn't respond as they continue to walk to Seunghyun's house.

"Ah well... he started to call at first and I didn't know who it was so I picked it up, knowing it was him I blocked his number but he kept calling and messaging with different ones," Jiyong continued as he sighed, "He used to ignore me and cheated on me last year so that asshole got what he deserves now, karma's a bitch isn't it?"

Seunghyun laughed as he watch white smoke coming out of his mouth, "I don't even understand why your entire ex treated you badly in the first place."

Jiyong laughed it out, "Guess I'm an asshole magnet."

"Oh? Does that make me an asshole too?" Seunghyun leaned his body to Jiyong as if he was pulled by a magnet.

"If you tease me a lot then yes, you are an asshole." Jiyong stuck his tongue out and gave Seunghyun a mocking look.

"Aww Jiyongie, you don't have to blurt it out like that," Seunghyun smiled as he removed his gloves and put his freezing hands on Jiyong's cheek.

Jiyong quickly shove his hyung's hand, "Fucking hell! You're much much much more an asshole than every of my ex put together," he rubbed his gloved hands on his cheek to keep it warm. Seunghyun just laugh it off as they enter his house.

They removed their coats as Jiyong ran quickly and turned on the heater. Seunghyun just sighed as he locked his front door and headed for the kitchen, "Hey Princess, it would take a while for me to prepare the food, why don't you go ahead and pick a movie?"

"Al~riiiight hyung!" Jiyong said playfully in reply as he plopped on to the sofa picking Seunghyun's movie collections. He scrolled through new movies, old movies, documentaries, and he also saw that Seunghyun bought his own movie 'Tazza 2', the movie where he did a shirtless scene. Jiyong started to remember the scene as a blush crept his face,

' _Stop thinking such dirty things, Jiyong!'_

He cursed himself. He then pouts on the fact that so much people had seen Seunghyun shirtless.

"Okay there's some time before the meatloaf is cooked in the oven," Seunghyun removed his apron and put it on the armrest of the sofa, "What did you pick?"

Jiyong quickly discarded the ‘Tazza 2’ DVD and saw something interesting,

"Finding Nemo!!"

Jiyong quickly snatched it and showed it to Seunghyun, "I thought you said you didn't like this movie."

"It's my nephew's," Seunghyun flicked his finger on Jiyong's forehead, "Put it on if you want to, I'm getting us some wine."

Jiyong squealed as he hurried and turned the TV and inserted the disc. Seunghyun then came back with some authentic wine and 2 glasses. He poured some in both glass and hand it over to Jiyong who is all giddy giddy excited from watching the movie on the sofa.

A quarter way through the movie, Jiyong's phone keep vibrating on the table and it annoyed the fuck out of Seunghyun. "Couldn't you tell your ex to shut up?"

"Believe me I tried," Jiyong rolled his eyes as he put his phone on silent mode. But soon after the LCD lit up again indicating there's someone calling.

A pissed Seunghyun put down his wine glass and grabbed Jiyong's phone and accepted the call.

 _'Jiyong! I'm so glad you picked up!'_ the voice on the line says.

"Could you _fucking stop_ calling Jiyong's phone and get lost." Seunghyun lightly says as if he were acting, Jiyong thought.

_'What? Who's this? Stop poking your nose on our problem.'_

Seunghyun chuckled, "I'm his boyfriend,."

Seunghyun then drop his voice low, "And if I see you still calling Jiyong after this, you should worry about what you're gonna get next, don't even think this as a bluff, Jiyong doesn't fucking need you even from the start, you _lowlife_." Before Jiyong's ex could complain, Seunghyun ended the call and put Jiyong's phone down as he left for the kitchen to get their meatloaf.

Jiyong swear he could feel his heart beat louder than it should be. What does Seunghyun even mean by that?! Jiyong doesn't want to get his hopes up, Seunghyun could only be acting, but the way he's acting and those words that came from his mouth just sent high voltage through Jiyong's body making him bit his lower lip to conceal his smile.

"Hyung?" Jiyong finally spoke up, already forgetting about Marlin and Dory on the TV.

Seunghyun replied with a loud hum from the kitchen but he didn't turn his head towards Jiyong.

"Umm," Jiyong fidgeted as he buried his face on the pillow, "What do you mean by that?"

There was a long silence after that and Seunghyun broke it, his back still facing Jiyong,

"Well do you want to make it official then?"

And Seunghyun couldn't help to cover his mouth about the stupid question he just asked. _Shit shit shit shit_ , Seunghyun cursed to himself.

But there was no reply from Jiyong and it got Seunghyun worried to death, he quickly walked towards Jiyong and saw the younger man curled up with a pillow on his face.

"Shit Jiyong, I'm sorry," Seunghyun grabbed Jiyong's wrists pulling his face out from the pillow.

"What kind of a confession was _that_?!" Jiyong's eyes were teary and his face was red, "Even your stupid teddy bear gifts are far sweeter than this!" Jiyong started to cry and sob as he finish his sentence, "You stupid stupid stupid _prick_!"

Seunghyun quickly hugged Jiyong and let Jiyong cry on his shoulder as the younger boy clung hard on to Seunghyun's clothes, "Shh, don't cry, look I'm sorry okay..." Seunghyun actually panicked at the way Jiyong reacted but he calmed down as he rubs Jiyong's hair,

"I love you, Jiyong. More than you could ever know, right from the start."

Jiyong then hit Seunghyun's back hard as he whines louder, "Why didn't you tell me sooner you idiot!" he then muffled his voice on the crook of Seunghyun's neck,

"I hate you, I hate that I love this idiot _so fucking much_."

Hearing his answer, Seunghyun cupped Jiyong's cheek and pulled him to a chaste yet meaningful kiss, "I've been resisting for so long for that."

Jiyong puffed his cheeks, "But I still haven't forgiven you yet."

Seunghyun smiled as he caresses Jiyong's cheek, "Can I buy that forgiveness with a thousand kisses?"

Jiyong looked at the ceiling and hummed just to show Seunghyun that he was thinking, but they both already know the answer to that.

"Make it _ten thousand_." Jiyong smiles as Seunghyun slowly pushed him down and leaned in towards Jiyong's lips.

Truly, even after this, these two are just idiots in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> lots of love.


End file.
